Evil Plot
by tstormch
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a building haunted by a spirit of a Greek legend. As they get into the hunt, they find a more primal reason for the so called "Spirit" ... Crowley.


**SUPERNATURAL**

EVIL PLOT

 **9:30 P.M. ELECTRA INC.**

 **Dean and Sam investigate a building haunted by a spirit. As they get into the hunt, they find a more primal reason for the so called "Spirit"... Crowley.**

 _(Scene shows a three story a glass skyscraper building. Inside one of the offices theres a man leaving his office headed to the elevator. Just as he gets near it the elevator opens. He stares at in surprise. He enters the elevator and the doors immediately close. He presses the button to the lobby and the elevator starts to move. Suddenly in stops and jerks to a stop. Its sits for a few seconds. The man looks around nervously. It shakes again and suddenly drops at a fast speed. It stops suddenly at the lobby floor and doors open. The guy rushes out of the elevator and looks back at it. A black figure standing in the shadow of the elevator as the doors close. The man runs out of the building.)_

 **BUNKER**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Sam is eating a salad and reading something on the lap top. Dean comes in with a beer and sits across from him.)_

SAM: ( _Staring at the computer.)_ Found something.

DEAN: About?

SAM: No. A reporter interviewed a man from a company called Electra. He was heading home for the day got in the elevator and he describes it as the elevator dropping to the ground floor and stopping without a scratch. This guy gets out of the elevator looks back and sees a dark figure inside. ( _Looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: Ghost? Demon?

SAM: Not sure. They noted the man is well grounded and always shows up to work.

DEAN: Who is the man?

SAM: Of all names its Dan Churchill

DEAN: Anything else happened in that company?

SAM: No, this is the first that I can see and find.

DEAN: Think its worth looking into?

SAM: Beats sitting around here. ( _Dean shrugs his brows.)_

 **ELECTRA INC.**

 _(Dean and Sam walk into the building in suits. They walk up to the security desk. The two security guards look at them.)_

SECURITY 1: May we help you gentlemen.

DEAN: _(Shows him his badge, Sam does the same.)_ Were agents Phil and Lewis. We were called in on an incident that happened here last night.

SECURITY 1: What incident?

DEAN: The one of Dan Churchill.

SECURITY 2: There wasn't an incident.

DEAN: _(Looks at him.)_ Excuse me?

SECURITY 2: The man is not that sound, claiming seeing black things that look like women. Total nut job in my opinion.

SAM: Is Mr. Churchill come in to work today?

SECURITY 1: No he called off from what they told me.

DEAN: Can we get his address?

SECURITY 1: I'll call human resources and tell them you wish to talk to them. They have that information. ( _Picks up the phone. Dean looks at Sam and back at the guard.)_ She's on her way down.

DEAN: Thank you. ( _Dean and Sam step away and wait.)_

SAM: Why are you so snippy with them?

DEAN: I wasn't snippy.

SAM: Yes you were. ( _Dean looks at the floor and back at Sam.)_

DEAN: He brought it out of me. Satisfied?

SAM: ( _Snickers.)_ Yeh, im good.

DEAN: ( _Noticing.)_ Shut up. ( _The human resource woman walks out of the elevator and over to Sam and Dean.)_

NANCY: Hello my name is Nancy. You're the agents that are wanting information?

DEAN: Yes ma'am.

NANCY: I'll be more than happy to give you that information. Please come with me. ( _Dean and Sam follow her into the elevator. Inside Sam looks around as they go up. Dean notices and stares at him and looks back at Nancy.)_ Is Mr. Churchill in some kind of trouble?

DEAN: No, just want to ask him a few routine questions. Were just making sure safety among the employees remains is all.

NANCY: I understand. ( _Dean notices Sam looking around still and Dean taps him. Sam looks at him as if to ask what. Nancy walks out and the guys follow. They reach her office and she sits behind her desk.)_ What information did you need about him.

DEAN: I need his address so we can see him in person.

NANCY: Okay, I'll look that up for you. ( _She types on her computer.)_

SAM: I'm sorry, could you tell me where the restroom is. I had to much coffee this morning. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

NANCY: Yes of course. Head right out of my office and the restrooms are all the way down at the end.

SAM: Thank you. ( _Sam looks at Dean and walks out. Sam detours back to the elevator they came out of. He hits the button and waits. The doors open and he walks in. the doors close and hits the main floor button. The elevator starts going down. He gets his EMF out and walks around the elevator. It reads nothing. The elevator stops at the main floor and doors open. He starts to walk out and it starts going crazy. He quickly turns it off and looks around. The doors start to close and he goes back in. He hits the third floor button and goes back up. Inside Nancy's office she hands Dean the address. Sam walks back in.)_

DEAN: Thanks for your help. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Let's go. ( _They walk back into the elevator.)_ Where did you go?

SAM: I think this elevator is haunted.

DEAN: Thanks for telling me that now. I wouldn't have got on the damn thing.

SAM: Not now ( _Takes his EMF out.)_ look. Wait till we reach the main floor. ( _The elevator stops and doors open. Sam starts to walk out, it goes crazy again. He quickly turns it off. Dean looks around astounded.)_

DEAN: Now that's weird. What the hell could be doing that, and only down here.

SAM: I don't know. But it's not like I can scan this whole floor without causing alert to the guards.

DEAN: ( _Notices a mechanical room door next to the elevator.)_ I know what we could do. ( _Sam looks at him.)_

 **9 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam walk in with Technician uniforms and they walk over to the mechanical room. Dean jimmies the lock as Sam looks around and gets it open. Sam walks in ahead of him and gets the EMF out. It's quiet. Sam looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: What the hell?

SAM: Any ideas?

DEAN: Let's check by the elevator itself.

SAM: Dean, if that guard sees our faces we've been had.

DEAN: No they rotate.

SAM: How do you know?

DEAN: Human resources told me. ( _Sam stares at him. Dean walks out of the room, Sam follows. Sam scans around the elevator and just in front of it, it goes off.)_ Son of a bitch!

SAM: What do we do?

DEAN: Well its narrowed down what we're dealing with. But why and who?

 **HOTEL BREAKS**

 **10:15 P.M.**

 _(Sam is searching the internet, Dean is watching TV. Sam looks over at him and back at the computer.)_

SAM: You're treating this like were on a vacation, Dean.

DEAN: No. I'm just bored.

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ Why?

DEAN: ( _Sits up.)_ For one, I don't like hidden secrets with ghosts. Secondly I have a bad feeling about all this. Dan is nowhere, not even at home. The man has been missing since he saw this thing. And thirdly why hasn't it happened to anyone else?

SAM: ( _Looks back at his computer.)_ I don't know. But I'm looking into how and where this company came from. Maybe that'll give us a boost. ( _Reads what he found.)_ Wait a minute.

DEAN: What?

SAM: I think I found something.

DEAN: What?

SAM: Hold on. ( _Dean sighs and walks over to where Sam's sitting.)_ Apparently this company is tied into a old Greek legend.

DEAN: What?

SAM: ( _Looks back at Dean.)_ What are you a light bulb? ( _Dean glares at him_ _.)_ In a Greek legend, A girl named Electra, her father, Agamemnon was murdered by Clytemnestra because of a mistress. Electra saved her young brother Orestes from being murdered by sending him away. Orestes later returned to Electra kill their mother and her lover.

DEAN: Uh huh. Talk about a dysfunctional family. What's this gotta do with this company?

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ Dean this company was named after her.

DEAN: Why?

SAM: I don't know. It doesn't get into that. But im thinking somehow someone within that company has either caused her to come back to this century or her mother maybe.

DEAN: Why?

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: What?

SAM: Now with the what again? Stop dude!

DEAN: I was asking a question. Why would someone do that.

SAM: Someone wanting revenge. Someone that could've gotten mad at Dan about something, maybe he's cheating on someone. ( _Dean nods yes.)_

DEAN: But it still doesn't answer why no one else is being affected. Usually something like this we have more than one victim.

SAM: I don't know but give it time it just might occur again.

 **1 A.M. ELECTRA INC.**

( _Security is checking the building alarms and setting them. They start to leave and hear a noise from the elevator. Both men walk toward the elevator and the doors open once they approach. They both stop and look at it, one of them draw his gun.)_

SECURITY 1: What the hell is going on?

SECURITY 2: Maybe a glitch?

SECURITY 1: Maybe. ( _Walks into the elevator looking around. Suddenly the door closes fast. The second security guard stares at it in fear and the first security guard starts pounding on the door screaming for help. Suddenly there's a loud pound against the door as if something was thrown against the doors. The doors open and the security guard falls out mutilated onto the floor.)_

 **8 A.M.**

 _(Sam already dressed in his suit, shakes Dean awake.)_

SAM: Dean get up.

DEAN: ( _Burying his face in the pillow.)_ What is it?

SAM: We got ourselves another victim. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

 **ELECTRA INC.**

 **9 A.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam walk in, in their suits. They over to the police. Police have roped off the elevator. One of the officers walk up to them.)_

ONEIL: May I help you. The building is closed.

DEAN: Were from the FBI. I'm agent Phil this is my partner agent Lewis.

ONEIL: I'm Officer O'Neil. This is a total mess.

DEAN: Any clue what happened?

ONEIL: None other then we have a mad maniac on our hands. _(Sheriff Mills walks from behind a group of officers. Dean notices and stares at her in surprise.)_

MILLS: Hello agents. Been expecting you. ( _Looks at O'Neil.)_ I have this O'Neil. ( _He nods yes and walks away.)_ We got a big one here.

DEAN: Come up with anything?

MILLS: Nothing you?

DEAN: Other then this company is named after a Greek legended.

MILLS: Really? So you boys are already on this?

DEAN: We'd just started looking into this, but we've only had one attack and there was no brutal attack like this was.

MILLS: Ah. Well you think a spirit then is involved with this?

DEAN: Maybe an evil one at that.

MILLS: Evil as Cain?

DEAN: ( _Stares at the floor.)_ No, not as bad as that. ( _Sam notices and looks at him. Dean notices and looks at him and back at Mills. Sam walks over to the elevator and scans it with the EMF. There's nothing.)_

SAM: ( _Looks back at Dean.)_ Agent Phil! ( _Dean looks over at Sam.)_ Come here.

DEAN: ( _Walks over to him.)_ What is it?

SAM: Nothing. Its reading absolutely nothing.

DEAN: What the hell? ( _Looks at him.)_ So it's moving?

SAM: Maybe, or it could be done?

DEAN: I highly doubt that. We need to look through this building with a fine tooth comb.

SAM: How?

DEAN: Cas.

SAM: Cas is busy, besides he doesn't know anything about vengeful spirits.

DEAN: But he could find what need that maybe drawing it here. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

SAM: I'm going up stairs check around near the elevator on the third floor, maybe I'll get a reading.

DEAN: Good idea. Let's go. ( _They walk over to fire stair well. Sam goes in first and the door slams in front of Dean.)_ No! Sam! Dammit. ( _Pounds on the door.)_ Sammy!

SAM: ( _Pounding back.)_ Dean!

DEAN: ( _Heard through the door.)_ You ok?

SAM: I'm fine. What the hell is going on?

DEAN: What's the EMF reading? ( _Sam looks at it.)_

SAM: Its reading high.

DEAN: ( _Under his breath)_ Son of a bitch. ( _Looks around at the door. Mills walks over to him.)_

MILLS: What's going on?

DEAN: Sam is trapped in the fire exit stairway. The door suddenly slammed shut in front of me.

MILL: ( _Tries the door.)_ Shit, this is not good.

DEAN: We need to get him out of there!

MILL: I got some equipment in the car maybe it'll help. Ill be right back.

SAM: Dean what's going on?

DEAN: Mills is going to try to get you out. Don't try going upstairs stay where you are.

SAM: ( _Looks around.)_ We need to find out where this thing is and what or who.

DEAN: I know but right now we need to get you out of there. I don't want you to be the next victim. ( _Pushes at the door to no avail.)_ Cas I need you buddy. Were in deep. To deep.

CAS: ( _Suddenly shows up behind him.)_ You don't look as your drowning. ( _Dean jumps and looks back at him.)_

DEAN: Dammit Cas.

CAS: Did I frighten you?

DEAN: You could say that. We need your help. My brother is locked behind this door. It slammed in front of me.

CAS: ( _Looks around the door and where they're standing.)_ Something very evil and powerful is here in this building. You shouldn't have got involved Dean.

DEAN: ( _Stares at him.)_ How evil are we talking?

CAS: Avadon evil.

DEAN: She's dead.

CAS: Just giving an example as you humans do. It's as powerful as she was. But no relation. It's an ancient evil.

DEAN: Can you get Sam out of there?

CAS: ( _Touches the door. He suddenly sees the dark face of a woman with red eyes. He jumps back.)_ No. No I can't. It's very powerful. She's killed many in revenge. Her name is the same as on the outside of this building. ( _Dean stares at him in fear.)_ What is it?

DEAN: Sam found the history of the name. We're wondering if someone conjured her up.

CAS: Most likey. A spirit this ancient is not likely to show up of its own ability.

( _Mills walks over to do with a sledge hammer and pry bar. She notices Cas.)_

MILLS: Who's this?

DEAN: A friend. You think this will work?

CAS: I highly doubt it. It's two powerful. ( _Mills looks at him.)_

DEAN: He already knows what it is.

MILLS: I see. Well can we at least try?

DEAN: ( _Gets near the door.)_ Sam?

SAM: ( _Heard through the door.)_ Yeh?

DEAN: Back away from the door. We're going to try to force it open.

SAM: Okay. ( _Dean looks at Mills. She walks over to it with a sledge hammer. Dean takes it and slams down on the door handle. It breaks the handle off. Mills try prying the door open to no avail. Dean tries same result.)_

DEAN: Damn! Now what?

MILLS: Blow torch?

DEAN: You have one of those?

MILLS: Yeh I'll be right back. ( _Dean shrugs his eyebrows and looks at Cas.)_

CAS: You're making it angry, Dean I suggest you stop.

DEAN: I'm not stopping till I get Sam out of there.

CAS: I understand that. But you make this entity mad enough it may take Sam.

DEAN: It may take him either way. I like to try so it don't!

SAM: _(Heard through to door.)_ Dean?

DEAN: Yeh?

SAM: Something's at the top flight of the stairs. It's in the shadows.

DEAN: Talk to me Sam. Is it coming toward you at all?

SAM: _(Still hear from inside.)_ No. it's just standing there. ( _Dean starts breathing heavy. Cas notices. Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: What's that mean?

CAS: Its taunting him and you.

DEAN: What do we do?

CAS: Don't look at it.

DEAN: Sam whatever you do, don't look at it!

SAM: _(Heard from inside the door.)_ Dean! Its headed to me!

DEAN: Sam!

SAM: Dean, help!

DEAN: SAMMY! ( _Suddenly there's a loud thud against the door. Dean screams.)_ SAM! ( _Dean throws himself against the door trying to get it to budge. Mills walks over to him with the blow torch.)_

MILLS: What's going on?

DEAN: I think its got Sam! ( _Happens to look at the bottom of the door and theres blood oozing out from under it. Dean gets teary eyed.)_ Sam! ( _Throws himself to the door trying to get it to open.)_ Sam! Answer me! _(Cas stands there staring at the door.)_

MILLS: Dean...

CAS: He's unconscious, Dean.

DEAN: ( _Staring at the floor.)_ You need to help me get him out of there!

CAS: I would if I could. But something is preventing me. Its so evil. We may need Crowley's help. ( _Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: Tell me you're trying to make a joke?

CAS: ( _Looks at him.)_ No. I don't think so. I might be able to be on the other side with him. But I wont be able to take him out from behind this door.

DEAN: ( _Stares at him with eagerness.)_ Do it, Cas. I need to know if he's ok. ( _Cas nods yes and disappears.)_

MILLS: Where did he just go?

DEAN: Long story, I'll tell you later.

MILLS: Dean?

DEAN: I'm sorry. I promise I will tell you.

MILLS: Want to try blow torching the handle off?

DEAN: Not yet. Need to make sure Sam isn't near the door. ( _Inside the stairwell Sam is laying on the floor near the door. Cas shows up standing over him. Sam has blood around his head, coming out of his mouth. He kneels beside him and checks his pulse.)_

CAS: Dean?

DEAN: ( _Heard from the other side of the door.)_ Yeh?

CAS: He's alive but he's hurt pretty bad.

DEAN: How bad?

CAS: Hold on. ( _Slowly turns Sam to his back. There's a gash on the side of his head, and blood coming out of his mouth.)_ His head is bleeding and looks as if he'd bit his tounge, but his pulse is strong. He may have a bad concussion.

DEAN: _(Teary eyed, starts breathing heavy.)_ Gently pull him from the door, Mills is going to blow torch this handle off the door.

CAS: I understand. ( _Pulls Sam slowly from the door.)_ Ok dean. ( _On the other side of the door Mills puts on dark goggles starts blow torching the handle to the door_. _The handle falls off and Mills backs away. Dean kicks the door it flys open. Dean rushes over to Sam, Cas backs away.)_

DEAN: Sammy! Come on Sam talk to me. I'm here! I'm here Sammy, I'm going to get you better understand me? ( _Holds him and looks up at Cas. Mills walks in.)_ Can you heal him? ( _Cas kneels beside them and puts his hand on Sam's chest. A light shows up over his chest and Sam wakes up, suddenly the lights go out in the building. Everyone looks up at the ceiling.)_ What the hell?

CAS: We need to get out of here.

MILLS: Took the words right out of my mouth.

DEAN: Can you get up Sam?

SAM: I think so. ( _Dean helps Sam up. He staggers weakly and holds his head.)_ My head hurts. ( _Dean looks at Cas.)_

CAS: My abilities can't work at full force in here. I just was able to heal him enough so he could wake. We need to go, Dean. ( _Dean helps Sam toward the doors, security guards are gone.)_

DEAN: Where the hell the security go?

MILLS: Not sure, but we need to get out of here and now. _(They get to the doors, Mills goes to open them, they're locked.)_ Doors are locked.

DEAN: Son of bitch! ( _Sam weakens in the legs Dean tries holding him.)_ No, no Sam stay with me ok? ( _The lights start flashing violently and creaking noises are heard all around them.)_

MILLS: Dean what's going on here?

DEAN: It's playing with us.

MILLS: I'm so not in the mood for this.

DEAN: I'm never in the mood for this.

MILLS: What do we do?

DEAN: With Sam hurt I can't go trying to find something this ghost is attached to.

SAM: ( _Weakly.)_ It's not attached to anything, Dean. It's human; it's someone who works here that is controlling it.

DEAN: How do you know?

SAM: I was able to briefly see when it attacked me. I'm thinking it's the human resource woman. ( _Holding his head.)_ I need to lay down Dean.

DEAN: Can't do that Sammy. You may go into a coma. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Come on Cas he needs healed here.

CAS: It's preventing me, Dean. I'm sorry I would if I could. ( _The elevator opens its all dark. They all see a dark figure coming out and slowly moving toward them. It whispers "you're not welcome here!" (Then screams) "You must leave and never return!" The doors to the entrance of the building slam open with lots of wind blowing around them. They all run out of the building, Dean helping Sam as they do. As they do the doors slam shut and everything becomes instantly calm.)_

DEAN: Were not done here bitch! You're threats mean nothing to me!

MILL: You're a real charmer you know that Dean.

DEAN: ( _Looks at her.)_ Yeh well given the right moment. ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Meet me at the hotel ok?

 **HOTEL BREAKS**

 **3 P.M.**

 _(Dean is sitting at Sam's bedside as he's asleep sitting up on a lot of pillows to his back. Cas is standing near them both.)_

CAS: He'll be fine Dean he just needs to rest now.

DEAN: I appreciate all you've done Cas.

CAS: That's the first time you've ever complimented me you must be really upset.

DEAN: _(Looks at him.)_ First time for everything.

 **30 MIN LATER**

 _(Sam wakes up still in pain and looks around. He notices Cas watching TV, Dean is asleep in the chair beside his bed. Sam smiles and looks over at Cas.)_

SAM: Cas? ( _Cas stands up and walks over to Sam.)_

CAS: You're awake. How you feeling?

SAM: Like hell. What are you doing here?

CAS: Dean got a hold of me. That entity got a hold of you and knocked you out leaving you with a moderate concussion.

SAM: Dean ok?

CAS: Hes exhausted but fine.

SAM: What happened?

CAS: You don't remember?

SAM: Just some of it, not how we got out of there.

CAS: Well we got out. And the entity warned us all to stay out.

SAM: ( _Tries standing up, cringes in pain.)_ Tough luck for it.

CAS: Hey, I don't think you should be standing. ( _Dean wakes up, and notices Sam.)_

DEAN: Hey hold on their tiger. ( _Makes Sam sit back down.)_ You're not going anywhere.

SAM: I'm fine dean.

DEAN: Uh huh sure you are.

CAS: Deans right Sam. You had a hard it, any sudden movements can cause internal bleeding to your brain.

DEAN: Thanks Cas I was going to go on a food run.

DEAN: Have it your way. Just don't forget the pie.

CAS: Burger for you salad for Sam?

DEAN: He needs sustenance. Get him a burger too. ( _Sam looks at him Dean notices.)_ With cheese. ( _Cas disappears.)_ So how are you feeling?

SAM: Like a prisoner now. Dean I need to go to the restroom is that allowed, warden. ( _Dean stares at him funny.)_

DEAN: Should've told me, think you can walk?

SAM: I hit my head I didn't break my leg. ( _Stands up and gets wobbly.)_

DEAN: Okay woe, take it easy. Let me help over to it, from there you're on your own.

 **7:30 P.M.**

 _(Dean is staring out the window and paces. Sam is sitting in bed propped against the headboard.)_

DEAN: Where the hell did he go to the food? There's a restaurant right across the street. ( _He goes to turn around and runs into Cas.)_ Cas! Where you been?

CAS: I'm sorry, I couldn't find the right pie for you.

DEAN: Any is fine with me.

CAS: ( _Interrupts.)_ the restaurant across from here was out of pie. So I went and looked elsewhere.

DEAN: All across the states?

CAS: Almost, except Florida and Ohio.

DEAN: ( _Takes the bag of food from Cas.)_ Let's see what we got here. ( _Sits it on the table and goes through it and takes it out.)_ Let's see cheeseburger, my burger and apple pie to die for and where's our drinks.

CAS: You didn't say you wanted anything to drink.

DEAN: I'll go out and get some you stay with Sam.

CAS: _(Stops him.)_ No you cant.

DEAN: What?

CAS: We should go back to the safety of your bunker. Till Sam is better. I can get you to bunker right now.

DEAN: I'm not leaving my car here, Cas.

CAS: It's already there in the garage.

DEAN: That's what took you so long, what were you going to do not tell me you took my car away so I'd have a panic attack?

CAS: No I just told you. We go now, it's after us all.

 **BUNKER 9 P.M.**

 _(Sam is asleep on the sofa with his head propped up. Dean is drinking a beer looking on Sam's laptop. Cas is switching channels on the TV across from Sam.)_

CAS: There are over three hundred channels and not a single thing to watch. ( _Dean smiles and chuckles to himself while staring at the computer.)_

DEAN: Welcome to earth Cas. ( _Cas looks at him confused and back at the TV.)_ Sam needs to wake up I can't find nothing on this company, like they disappeared of the face of the earth. ( _Looks over at Cas.)_ Think you could need to heal him more?

CAS: ( _Stands up. And walks over to Sam.)_ Ill check. ( _Lays his hand on Sam's head. Light appears out of Cas's hand and Sam suddenly wakes up.)_ The concussion isn't responding well to my healing. ( _Dean stares over at him in concern. Sam looks up at him.)_

SAM: What's going on? ( _Dean walks over to them.)_

DEAN: What do you mean?

CAS: It's like that entity poisoned him. To keep him from coming back and killing it. I think it knows what your both up to Dean.

DEAN: So you mean I'm going to lose him? ( _Sam sits up in confusion.)_

SAM: Lose who?

CAS: No. But Sam is not going to be one hundred percent till you do get rid of it.

SAM: How did it poison me Cas?

CAS: By touching you. You should have a mark of entry somewhere on your body. Where did it shove you from when you went into the door?

SAM: I think from the side.

CAS: Lift up your shirt sleeve. ( _Sam does and there's a bruise teeth like mark on his upper bicep. Dean stares at it in anger.)_ This is why.

DEAN: Son of a … ( _stares at the floor and back Sam.)_ You think you have enough energy to do any research, Sam? ( _Sam nods yes. Dean gets the laptop and hands it to him.)_

 **11:30 P.M.**

 _(Sam is still researching and rubbing his face of exhaustion and pain. He suddenly sits up in alertness finding something.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _Dean rushes over to him from the dining table.)_ I think I found something. There was another incident that happened it's at a forestry building built near Washington state Wenatchee national forest park. They are sponsors for the Electra company.

DEAN: Why out there. It's a reservation.

SAM: A reservation possibly tied into this entity were dealing with.

DEAN: Problem is it's over a 12 hour drive from here. Unless we can have our frequent flyer Cas send us.

CAS: ( _Walks over to them.)_ When do you want to leave?

DEAN: As soon as I get our stuff packed.

CAS: Dean I'm not an airliner.

DEAN: Settle down Cas I'm just taking a duffle bag for me and Sam that's all.

 **WENATCHEE NATIONAL FOREST**

 **1 A.M.**

 _(They end up in a small cabin fully supplied. Dean looks around Sam just stands there, a fire burning in the fireplace.)_

DEAN: Cas I must admit you went all out.

CAS: Well while you were packing I did research on cabin rentals, and this was one of the elite cabins. You even have food and drinks. ( _Dean walks over to the small kitchen and opens the fridge, there's beer and food and bread on the counter top next to the fridge. Dean closes the door.)_ I need to go. Call me if you need me. ( _Looks Dean in the face.)_ And Dean, be careful. It knows your both here. And keep an eye on Sam.

DEAN: When don't I? ( _He disappears. Dean looks over at Sam.)_ You look like your about to fall down.

SAM: It's one in the morning Dean and my head is pounding. ( _Sits on the sofa by the fire.)_

DEAN: We both should get some shut eye. I got a feeling were going to have to hike it. ( _Sam lays down across the sofa. Dean sits on the floor near him, staring at the fire.)_ Wish Bobby was still with us.

SAM: No you don't.

DEAN: What?

SAM: He'd so kick both our asses from here to Detroit. ( _Dean laughs.)_

 **9 A.M.**

 _(Its foggy outside the cabin and cold. Dean wakes up on the floor near the fireplace he shivers and notices the fire is out. He looks back at Sam still asleep covered up. Dean stands up looks out the window. Notices the fog.)_

DEAN: Wow! ( _Sam wakes up looking Dean's way.)_

SAM: What is it?

DEAN: It's foggy as hell out there.

SAM: ( _Sits and holds his head with his elbows on his knees.)_ Ugh.

DEAN: ( _Looks back at him.)_ Sam, you ok?

SAM: Think I sat up to fast.

DEAN: ( _Walks over to him.)_ Its ok just take it easy. I fix us some breakfast, food should help. ( _Walks over to the kitchen. Sam lays back and sighs.)_

SAM: This ever going to stop.

DEAN: ( _Takes out the eggs.)_ Yeh soon as we gank the bitch.

SAM: Think there's any chance in finding answers out here? I'm doubting my own suspicions.

DEAN: Good as anywhere else you think?

 **2 HRS LATER**

 _(Dean is drinking coffee and stares out the window. It's still very foggy outside.)_

DEAN: I think this entity, ghost, whatever you want to call it is causing this fog. _(Sam walks up to the door opening it. Fog comes into the cabin. Dean walks over to him._ ) Damn, its thick. ( _Dean walks away to get more coffee.)_

SAM: _(Staring into the fog. He suddenly sees something dark move by in the fog.)_ Dean I think there's something out there. ( _He sees it a little closer, Dean turns around seeing it.)_

DEAN: Sam close the door! ( _Sam slams it shut just as the entity comes after him. Pounds at the door and screams as Dean rushes over to Sam.)_

SAM: How are we going to get over there now?

DEAN: I don't know. We need Cas. ( _Dean looks around while walking.)_ Cas we need you! ( _Dean turns around right into Cas. Dean backs off.)_ Cas, we need to talk about how you show up.

CAS: What's going on, why are you not at the building yet.

DEAN: One it's foggy as hell, and two that entity is right outside our door. It just try taking a grab at Sam. ( _Cas looks out the window.)_

CAS: She seems to be gone now. ( _Notices Sam leaning against the wall.)_ You ok, Sam. ( _Dean snaps a look over at Sam, Sam seems out of breath.)_

SAM: She drained me even through the door.

CAS: We got to get this stopped. I'll take you to the building, it's the safest way. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Get what you need I'll take you now.

 **WENATCHEE NATIONAL BUILDING**

 _(Dean, Sam, and Cas are standing out at the entrance of the building. It's still foggy. The building appears closed.)_

DEAN: This is convincing. You sure they were open this time a year, Sam?

SAM: It's a company, not a resort.

DEAN: ( _Walks to the doors, they automatically open. Dean looks back at the two and back at the doors.)_ That's something you don't see in a company every day.

CAS: We need to be cautious, something don't feel right. ( _They all walk in.)_

DEAN: Sam, stay close.

SAM: Have no argument from me. ( _Inside there are employee's walking back and forth and a security desk in front of them. They walk up to the desk.)_

SECURITY: How may I help you gentlemen?

DEAN: Yes, were interns from Washington State University. And we wanted to know how a reservation such as yours is kept up and ran.

SECURITY: For that you will need to talk to our head ranger and he's not here today. He had become ill and we're not sure when he'll return.

SAM: Do you mind telling us when he became sick?

SECURITY: ( _Looks at him weird.)_ I think over three days ago.

DEAN: Thank you, sorry for troubling you

SECURTIY: If you'd like we can send a regular ranger to give you a tour and answer questions if you'd like.

SAM: That would be great.

SECURITY: Give me a few minutes and I'll let you know when they'll send you one up.

DEAN: We appreciate that thank you. ( _They walk over to some chairs and sit down.)_ Well I'll give them an A plus for courtesy.

CAS: I wouldn't get to comfortable with it. Something evil about this place.

DEAN: Something isn't quite right here that's for sure.

SECURITY: Gentlemen the ranger will be here in ten minutes.

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ Thank you. We'll be outside. ( _The three guys walk outside.)_

CAS: What is it exactly are we looking for?

DEAN: Artifacts, engravings, crop circles, whatever wherever they'll be something triggering this spirit to life. ( _Sam walks around the premises with his EMF. He walks over to a flower bed scanning it, nothing. A four door jeep wrangler drives up with a ranger and forest painted on it. Sam walks back over to the guys and the ranger steps out.)_

DON: Hello are you three the interns? ( _Dean nods yes.)_ That's great. My name is Don. I'll show you around the forest and grounds and offices as you need necessary for your research. Go ahead into the car and we'll get going. ( _All of them get into the car, Cas sits up front. They drive through the woods, the fog somewhat lifted as it starts to rain.)_

DEAN: Talk about if it don't rain it pours.

DON: ( _Looking in his review mirror at Dean.)_ I'm sorry?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ I was just saying we came out here and it was really foggy now it's raining.

DON: You'll find that kind of weather up here this time of year. Now as we drive around this corner to your right you will see our facility of insect research and human tolerance.

CAS: Human tolerance?

DON: Yes, we have volunteers come and allow certain insects to bite people to see how long an individual can handle the certain bite before it can have a dramatic if any effect on the person.

CAS: Why would they allow that?

DON: They're merely volunteers that understand there are risks involved. But not to worry we have a complete medical staff should something bad occur. ( _They drive past the building and on up over a hill near a cliff edge.)_ Now to our left there's a facility that studies found artifacts.

SAM: What kind of artifacts?

DON: Anything they find along mountain sides and valleys.

DEAN: Can we stop and see some of them?

DON: I don't see why not. ( _Pulls in front of the building and stops. They all get out and stand by the door. Don walks over to the door and everyone follows. They walk into one of the show rooms. All the relics are in glass case displays.)_ Feel free to look around. ( _Dean and Sam separate along with Cas as they all look at different things. Sam takes his EMF out and scans each one discreetly. Cas notices a demon tablet and looks around for Dean.)_

CAS: Dean! ( _Dean looks his way.)_ Come here. ( _Dean walks over to him.)_

DEAN: What is it?

CAS: Look familiar to you?

DEAN: ( _Looks at the case and sees it.)_ What the hell?

CAS: More less what from hell?

DEAN: How this get here?

CAS: I don't know but I do not like it.

DEAN: That makes two of us where's Sam? ( _They both look around where they stand and see him. Sam scans a gold blade. The EMF goes crazy. Sam stares at it in fear. Suddenly he gets a sharp pain in his head he grabs both sides of his head cringing in pain. Dean notices.)_ Sam! ( _Runs over to him putting both hands on either sides of his arms.)_ Sam what's wrong? ( _Sam stands up straight.)_

SAM: The pain. ( _Dean looks at Cas. Cas get stand near Sam and puts his hand on his head. Cas removes it and Sam looks at Cas and at Dean.)_ This is it Dean.

DEAN: What is? ( _Sam points the EMF at the gold blade. Dean notices.)_ Son of a bitch. You're right Sammy. ( _Cas stares at the blade.)_ That's the blade Electra murdered her mother with.

CROWLEY: Good job Hardy boys. Now that your done snooping, you better be on your way. ( _Everyone turns around and stares at him.)_ You all are looking well. Except Moose here. What's it like to be bitten by a spirit?

CAS: What are you doing here Crowley?

CROWLEY: I was told you were snooping around where you all have no business being, this is my domain. You need leave or I will have to call on Electra.

DEAN: Why? What do you have need of an old Greek legend spirit?

CROWLEY: That's none of your business.

DEAN: It is when it concerns death of innocent people. And my brother!

CROWELY: Fine I heal your brother, then will I be done with your snubbing?

DEAN: Fine!

SAM: Dean, no.

DEAN: Quiet Sam.

CROWLEY: ( _Gets near Sam. Sam stares at him with hatred.)_ Don't stare at me like that. ( _Touches his arm and the bite disappear.)_ Now that that's done you all need to go away. ( _Snaps his fingers. Dean and Sam disappear. Cas stands there glaring at him.)_ What do you want?

CAS: What are you up to Crowley?

CROWLEY: Nothing that concerns you.

CAS: Where you send them?

CROWLEY: Doesn't matter now does it. ( _Disappears. Cas looks around.)_

CAS: Crowley!

 _(Overhead shot of the forest as its pouring down rain Sam and Dean are standing in the middle of it looking around lost.)_

DEAN: What the hell?

SAM: Thought he was sending us home?

DEAN: This is Crowley were talking about. Think he's ever going to do exactly what he says?

SAM: Not really, ( _Wraps his arms around himself.)_ What are we going to do?

DEAN: Gotta find shelter get out of this rain. Its friggen cold. ( _They start walking.)_

SAM: Need a GPS. ( _Gets his phone out there's no signal Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Compass would be good right about now.

SAM: Wonder where Cas is?

DEAN: Not sure but this rain is getting heavier.

 _(An hour passes as Dean and Sam continue walking in the heavy down pour. They find a rock that over hangs out enough to provide a partial shelter. They get up under it. Sam sits in the back at a corner huddle with his knees up to his chest.)_

SAM: I want the bunker

DEAN: ( _Sits near him.)_ I'm with you there.

 **7:45 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are still under the overhanging rock. Dean stands up looking at the pouring down rain.)_

DEAN: Is this rain ever going to stop? We need to try to get back at least to that cabin.

SAM: I'm game for anything. I'm freezing to death out here.

DEAN: Yeah me too. I got a feeling if we continue the way were headed we may find the cabin.

SAM: And if we don't?

DEAN: ( _Looks back at Sam.)_ Were in trouble.

SAM: ( _Stands up.)_ The odds sound great right about now. We stay here we starve. We go we'll starve and catch pneumonia.

DEAN: Only thing we can do is try on odds such as that and hope neither happens. It's going to be dark soon so we better get trudging.

 **1 HR LATER**

 _(It's getting dark and the rain is still coming down steady. They're walking through sticks and weeds and downed trees. As they're walking Dean comes near and cliff side and stops. The edge he's standing starts to give from all the rain saturation. Dean tries to back away and it gives away just before he moves. He falls across a sharp rock cutting his forearm up to his elbow. He grabs onto a large root trying to hang on.)_

DEAN: ( _Yells out.)_ Sam! Help! ( _Dean looks around not seeing him.)_

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: Sam! Over here!

SAM: Where are you? ( _No answer.)_ Dean?!

DEAN: Sam! ( _Sam rushes over to the voice and suddenly stops and notices the cliff. He gets down on his knees and starts reaching for him.)_

SAM: Dean take my hand! ( _Sam tries reaching.)_

DEAN: I can't Sam, you're too far.

SAM: Come on Dean try! ( _Dean tries to reach as hard as he can. He touches Sam's finger tips groaning out in a stretch and pain.)_ Come on Dean! You can do it. You have to.

DEAN: It hurts Sammy. I got no strength left.

SAM: ( _Tries reaching further without falling himself.)_ Come on grab my hand. ( _Dean stretches one last stretch and barely gets a hold of Sam's hand. Sam struggles to slowly pull Dean up. As he gets him up off the cliff edge they both lay there out of breath.)_ Don't ever do that again.

DEAN: Don't worry ( _Sits up in pain.)_ I have no intention to. ( _Looks at his right arm as its bleeding. Sam notices and looks at it.)_

SAM: Dean you're cut! It looks like its cut deep. ( _Takes the edge of his shirt and tears it and wraps Dean arm in it.)_ This is going to have to do for now. Hope to God we find this cabin. ( _Stands up and gently helps Dean up.)_ Keep it to your chest hopes it'll slow down bleeding. Come on we got to keep moving.

DEAN: ( _Walking close to him.)_ You're not mad or worried?

SAM: I have no reason to be mad other than at Crowley, and I'm worried as hell.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam and Dean are sitting under a large downed tree that's providing some shelter from the down pouring rain. Sam is huddled in a ball shivering and turning pail. Dean looks over at him in concern. He looks out at the rain and dark and whispers to himself.)_

DEAN: Where are you Cas? We need you, Sam needs you he's hurt and losing blood. Where the hell is that cabin? ( _A rumbling of thunder and a flash of lightening reveals faintly where they are, the cabin comes into view a hundred feet across from them. Dean notices and sits up at attention. Another flash of lightening and he sees it clearer as the thunder gets louder. Dean looks at Sam.)_ Come on Sam, I see the cabin.

SAM: ( _Weakly looks over at him.)_ What?

DEAN: I see the cabin. It's just a few feet ahead of us. ( _Walks over to him and helps him up.)_ Come on.

SAM: How do you know for sure it was the cabin we were at before?

DEAN: I don't but we need better shelter then out here. That storm sounds bad. ( _The lightning flashes and thunder rolls as they rush across toward the cabin through the rain. The lightning flashes revealing the way to the cabin. They reach it. Dean opens the door and escorts Sam in, turning on the lights. He closes the door behind them laying the gear on the floor and sits Sam on the sofa. Sam lays back hold his arm to him. Dean looks at him.)_ Get your shirt off. I'm going to get the first aid box out. ( _Dean goes to get the box, Sam takes his shirt off. He looks at his arm and its real red and blood covered. Dean comes in with the kit and a bottle of antiseptic and towels. He sits it on the table in front of Sam. He looks at his arm.)_ Looks like infections trying to set in.

SAM: I've noticed that. It hurts like hell.

DEAN: I'm sure it does, ( _Dumps the antiseptic on the towel.)_ this is going to hurt more. Need something to bite onto?

SAM: No just get it over with. ( _Dean puts the towel underneath his arm and slowly pours the antiseptic over his arm. Sam cringes and groans in pain.)_

DEAN: Sorry Sammy. ( _Suddenly there's a loud thud at the door. Dean and Sam come to attention staring at the door. Dean grabs his gun putting the antiseptic down.)_ Sit tight. ( _Dean cautiously walk over to the window and peers through the curtain. Its Cas soaking wet and leaning on the door. Dean quickly opens the door.)_ Cas! ( _Cas falls into him. Dean helps him in slamming the door shut. He sits him down in a recliner.)_ What happened to you?

CAS: ( _Out of breath.)_ Crowley.

DEAN: Say no more. ( _Walks over to Sam and continues cleaning his arm off to ready it for stitches.)_

 _CAS: (Noticing.)_ What's wrong with Sam?

DEAN: He got cut by a tree root falling off a cliff edge.

CAS: Why were you near a cliff edge?

SAM: ( _Cringing as Dean starts stitching.)_ I didn't see it till it was too late.

CAS: I'd heal you but Crowley all but drained me.

DEAN: Its fine Cas. He'll be fine. ( _Cas stares at them with an unsure expression.)_

 **2 A.M.**

(It's still raining outside. Sam is asleep on the sofa with his wrapped up arm across his chest. Dean is sitting on the floor watching the fire. Cas notices.)

CAS: You look deep in thought. You should really get some sleep too Dean.

DEAN: Not tired.

CAS: Crowley set us up you know this right?

DEAN: ( _Looks back at him.)_ You sure know how to help me sleep.

CAS: I'm sorry.

DEAN: ( _Leans against the sofa Sam is sleeping on.)_ How is Crowley setting us up.

CAS: Well we walked right into hell.

DEAN: ( _Looks back at Cas.)_ What?

CAS: It's his way of putting as guinea pigs. The whole spirit thing was to lure us all into his little game. ( _Dean stares at the fire and starts breathing heavy. Cas notices.)_ Dean, you ok?

DEAN: ( _Still staring at the fire in anger.)_ I don't like games. ( _Stands up and starts walking around and yells.)_ CROWLEY! You better show you're good for nothing face here right now! ( _Crowley shows up in confusion looking around and notices Dean and Cas.)_

CROWLEY: How did you bloody do that?

DEAN: Do what?

CROWLEY: You didn't summon me through a spell, you just called me! How did you do it!

DEAN: You didn't have to answer me.

CROWLEY: I had no choice. I was busy and suddenly I'm here with you and feather boy here! ( _Cas glares at him.)_

DEAN: You must be losing it Crowley, I yelled your name but I don't know other than by your choice that you're here.

CROWLEY: You think I would just show up and grace you with my presence? I think not. Now what do you want?

DEAN: Why do you have us here? Putting us in a spot to find this so called "spirit" killing people when you knew wed hunt it out?

CROWLEY: You come up with all that on your own did you? I'm proud of you. Well now that my secret is out I did dangle a carrot out there, however in actuality I need your help.

DEAN: Our help? You deserted us out there left us in the middle of the forest, in the rain, my brother gets hurt as a result and you want our help?

CROWLEY: You got to safety didn't you?

CAS: Not to mention me.

CROWLEY: I didn't and I won't. You're just in the way. Good bye. ( _Cas suddenly disappears.)_

DEAN: Where did you send him?!

CROWLEY: Don't worry he's safe. He's at your little huddle. Now then, you going to help me or not?

DEAN: I told you Sam is hurt. I'm not doing anything and going anywhere till he's mint.

CROWLEY: You and your brother issues. I'm a bit tired of it. ( _Crowley looks over at Sam lying there asleep and he gets close to Sam.)_

DEAN: What are you doing Crowley? Get away from my brother!

CROWLEY: You may have some power to control me, but not enough, Dean Winchester! ( _Snaps his fingers, Dean disappears. Crowley looks at Sam standing over him.)_ Now that we have the distractions out of the way. I can discuss my proposition to you. ( _Sam wakes up and looks up at Crowley. He quickly sits up.)_

SAM: Crowley! ( _Looks around in panic.)_ Where's Dean?

CROWLEY: If you don't settle down, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands!

SAM: Where is he?!

CROWLEY: He's at your little huddle with your feather friend!

SAM: Why? What do you want?

CROWLEY: I need your help, Sam.

SAM: What help for what?

CROWLEY: First let me take care of this. ( _Touches his arm it's instantly healed. Sam looks at him in surprise.)_ And second, ( _Takes out a syringe and injects himself with it withdrawing blood.)_ I owe you some blood that I you gave me out of you.

SAM: ( _Stares at him in fear.)_ No, Crowley doesn't. ( _Tries standing up, he can't move.)_ Crowley!

CROWLEY: What's wrong Sam? Just doing you a favor. ( _Jams the syringe into his bicep. Sam cringes and convulses a little and passes out.)_ Hmm, didn't see that coming.

 **BUNKER 8:30 A.M.**

 _(Dean is behind Sam's laptop, searching for Sam's whereabouts through his cell phone locater. Cas sits down across from him.)_

CAS: Find anything yet?

DEAN: No.

CAS: Why would Crowley want Sam?

DEAN: It's obvious; he wants him to be a demon. He tried me, now he's trying Sam. Sam is too perfect of a candidate for him. He has demon blood in him that's been dormant. I'm afraid he may use that to his advantage.

CAS: You mean back when he was drinking demon blood? Crowley wants to bring that back? Why?

DEAN: I couldn't be his right hand man. He thinks he'd have better luck with Sam. _(Cas stares at him.)_

 **LITTLE DIVE BAR**

 **NEW JERSEY**

 **2 WEEKS LATER 9 P.M.**

 _(Sam is sitting at the bar. Crowley next to him. They're both drinking beer.)_

SAM: So what's our assignment for the night?

CROWELY: Settle down there slick. You've done me well the past two weeks. Need a little r and r dear Sammy.

SAM: Don't call me that. Someone used to call me that all the time. I can't remember who but I can't stand it.

CROWLEY: ( _Raises his eyebrows.)_ Wow, wasn't expecting that. But come on you need to have some fun. You can pick up a woman in here and have some private time huh?

SAM: No it's ok. I'd rather be working, what do you need done? Or ill just go work out.

CROWLEY: Ok to business it is. I have a deal breaker. They're just ten miles from here. I'll give you one of my hell hounds to take with you. They were supposed to meet me two days ago and they stood me up. Now they got to pay up. If they won't come with you. Use the hell hound so I can get their soul.

SAM: Ok what's the address? ( _Crowley smiles.)_

CROWLEY: You are better then Dean.

SAM: Who's Dean?

CROWLEY: Just an old client. ( _Hands him a piece of paper.)_ There's the address. Call me when you have him. ( _Sam walks out Crowley sits there staring couple other demons walk up behind him.)_ Boys I think I found my right hand man.

 **26 FAIRVIEW DRIVE**

 **9:45 P.M.**

 _(Sam drives up to a house and parks in front of it. He stares at it a minute and gets out and walks up to the door. He knocks and waits. A man opens the door.)_

SAM: Hi. Are you Charles Bowman?

CHARLES: Yeh?

SAM: I'm here to collect your soul.

CHARLIE: What? ( _Sam smiles as growling is heard beside him.)_

SAM: Get him boy. ( _Charles looks down at the sound and panics and tries running from it. The hound invisibly slashes him up.)_ Good boy.

 **BUNKER**

 **10:15 A.M.**

 _(Dean is on his phone making calls. Cas is sitting on the sofa watching the news.)_

DEAN: Well if you hear or see anything let me know ok? Thank you. ( _Hangs up and looks Cas's way.)_ Nothing anywhere and its been two weeks.

CAS: Who was that on the phone?

DEAN: Sheriff Mills. She said she'd keep an eye and ear out for him. Think he killed him, Cas?

CAS: No he'll be to useful to Crowley since Sam does have some demon blood in him.

DEAN: How would he get Sam to drink the blood?

CAS: I don't know unless he ties him up and forces it down his throat? _(Looks at the TV and there's a special news report about a man mutilated in his home. Saying it looks like some animal attacked him.)_ Dean! ( _Dean walks over to him.)_ Look.

DEAN: I Need to go there and check it out.

CAS: Sam couldn't do that.

DEAN: No, but its still worth investigating.

CAS: Instead of driving ill take us. It'll be faster. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

 **NEW JERSEY**

 **HOTEL DEALS**

 _(Sam is in a room sitting at the edge of the bed. Crowley is sitting in a chair across from him.)_

CROWLEY: You've done me good Sam. I'm proud of you. You've gotten me my quota for the year in two weeks. I should've done this long ago.

SAM: You're welcome. Im going to take a shower and you can tell me after where we go next.

CROWLEY: Have at it. ( _Sam starts to walk to the bathroom and suddenly collapses. Crowley notices and rushes over to him.)_ Sam? Talk to me, you ok? ( _Sam sits up dazed.)_

SAM: I don't know. Feel week all of the sudden. ( _Looks around in confusion.)_ Where am i? what are you doing here, Crowley? Where's Dean? ( _Crowley stares at him.)_

CROWELY: Dean? ( _Changes the subject. Helps Sam up.)_ Come on let's sit down over here. This will pass its going to be ok. ( _Crowley opens a box of syringes and injects himself withdrawing his blood. Walks over to Sam and quickly injects it into Sam's bicep. Sam lays back out of breath and settling down. He looks at Crowley.)_

SAM: What happened?

CROWLEY: You just need some rest you worked too hard as of late. Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning. ( _Walks out of the room Sam sits there.)_

 **JERSEY BAR**

 **7 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Cas walk in. Dean looks around and they both walk up to the bar and sit down on the stools. The bartender walks over.)_

BARTENDER: What would you guys like?

DEAN: A beer for me.

CAS: I don't need anything. ( _The bartender gets Deans beer and hands it too him. Dean takes and drinks it looking around.)_ Think he'll be here?

DEAN: Don't know it's a long shot. ( _Cas looks around and happens to notice ten people down from where they're sitting Sam sitting at the bar drinking. Dean notices his stare.)_ What is it?

CAS: I think its Sam.

DEAN: ( _Looking)_ Where?

CAS: Easy Dean. You go running over there he may run off.

DEAN: Cas I can't just not do something, Crowley is possibly trying to turn him.

CAS: I know. Let me go over. I'll just act like a complete stranger and see how he reacts, ok?

DEAN: Let me do it. He's my brother. ( _He walks over near Sam and sits at nearby empty stool. Dean smiles and sits down.)_ Hey

SAM: (S _miles.)_ Hi. ( _Takes a drink of his beer.)_

DEAN: I don't mean to pry or anything, but I come here often, I don't think ive seen you come around. You new in town?

SAM: Its ok. I'm just passing through.

DEAN: That's cool, well I won't bother you no more. Maybe Ill see you around.

SAM: Ok thank you. ( _Dean walks away and back over to Cas. Dean sits down staring at the counter top.)_

CAS: Well?

DEAN: He didn't seem to know me Cas. I was a perfect stranger to him. ( _Cas looks at him.)_

CAS: Crowley has something on him. Im going over and see what I can read off of him. _(Dean looks at him.)_ And don't worry I don't even have to talk to him. _(Walks over to Sam and sits down at the same bar stool. The bartender walks over to him. Cas looks at him_.) I'll have a beer. ( _Sam looks at him.)_

SAM: Why are you here?

CAS: Excuse me?

SAM: ( _Looks at him with black eyes.)_ You're an angel. Get away from me before I kill you. ( _Cas stares at him.)_

CAS: For the sake of your brother ill leave you alone. ( _Cas starts to walk away.)_

SAM: I don't have a brother. ( _Cas walks on over to Dean.)_

DEAN: Well?

CAS: He's infested with demon blood. And his body is rejecting it. He's weakening.

DEAN: We need to get him out of here.

CAS: He knows who I am. Not by name but he was able to sense what I am. ( _Crowley walks in. Dean catches eye of him.)_

DEAN: Son of a bitch! ( _Dean starts toward him Cas stops him.)_

CAS: Dean no!

DEAN: ( _Glares at him.)_ What?

CAS: All Crowley has to do is disappear with Sam. This way we know at least where they are.

DEAN: I can't just let him have my brother Cas!

CAS: I know Dean but we can't afford them disappearing on us either. ( _Crowley and Sam walk out.)_ Let's follow them. ( _They walk out after them. Outside they look around for them.)_

CROWLEY: Hey Cas. ( _Cas and Dean look the direction of the voice. Crowley has the angel symbol on the side of the building and he touches it. Cas disappears. Dean stands there glaring at him.)_ Don't you look at me with that attitude Squirrel. ( _Sam walks up behind Dean and hits him with a club knocking him out.)_

 **WAREHOUSE 10 P.M.**

( _Dean wakes up finding himself tied up in a chair. He's sweaty and has a gash on the side of his face. He looks around in a dimly lit warehouse. Crowley is standing in the dark)_

CROWLEY: Hello Dean.

DEAN: Where are you, where's Sam?

CROWLEY: ( _Stepping into the light.)_ Sam? Sam doesn't exist anymore. You saw how he reacted to you. You no longer have a brother, Dean.

DEAN: What have you done to him?

CROWLEY: Why is it you two always find one another? If it's not him that's missing it's you and you two always manage to find each other. I find that distressing.

DEAN: Dammit Crowley answer me what have you done?

CROWLEY: Nothing that he hasn't done to me. ( _Picks up a knife and looks at as he's talking. Walks over to Dean.)_

DEAN: What's that supposed to mean?

CROWLEY: ( _Gets in his face.)_ It means he's mine and no longer yours. You ditched me when I was going to make you my right hand man. And you got to mule headed with all the power from that blade.

DEAN: You made me a killer!

CROWLEY: That was part of the job, Dean. That's what being a demon is! I'm tired of this squabbling. ( _Puts the knife to his throat.)_ I should end you now, so I can have Sam without any interruption from you. But I think it would be better to have Sam do it. ( _Crowley backs away as Sam walks out of the dark. Dean looks at him in fear_ _and worry.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Whispers into Sam's ear.)_ Kill him; torture him, whatever you feel like doing. He's been a thorn in my flesh for years.

SAM: Yes sir.

CROWLEY: Well then I'll leave you two to it then. Ill return when you're done Sam. ( _Crowley walks out as Sam stands there staring at Dean.)_

DEAN: Alone at last huh Sammy? ( _Sam just stands there glaring at him.)_ What I always called you that.

SAM: You're the one that calls me that? Gives me all the more reason to torture you.

DEAN: You don't want to do that Sam. You know better. I know your still in there Sam. You'd never want to hurt me!

SAM: ( _Gets in Deans face.)_ Shut up!

DEAN: Come on little brother, fight it. I know you're hearing me! _(Sam takes a knife and cuts Deans arm near the elbow. Dean cringes and groans in pain.)_ Sam please fight what's holding you!

SAM: I'm going to enjoy your pain while you slowly bleed to death and calling what you claim is your brother! ( _Cuts his other arm in the same place. Dean groans out in pain.)_ You're so pathetic. Thinking you're so bad and all that. You think you got things under control. ( _Punches him across the face.)_ You think you're the great protector when actuality you're burdened with your quote "family business". ( _Punches him in the stomach.)_ You're never going to be burdened again by the time I get done with you! ( _Punches him hard across the face again.)_

DEAN: ( _In pain.)_ Sammy! Please you can fight this!

SAM: ( _Punches him in the stomach again.)_ Stop calling me that! ( _Cuts Deans thigh. Dean gasps in pain.)_ Now I'm going to sit here and watch you suffer for a few minutes then I'm killing you!

DEAN: ( _Out of breath from pain.)_ Why Sam? You have to fight this thing. I need you Sam you know this. I'm nothing without you.

SAM: You're nothing regardless who you are with!

DEAN: Remember when you and me were out with Bobby. And was hunting with us looking for those leviathans? I think he was much more a father then our own dad was.

SAM: Don't know what you're talking about.

DEAN: The amulet you gave me when you found it. I got mad and threw it away but that's a regret I won't ever forget.

SAM: ( _Stands up.)_ Shut up!

DEAN: Remember when you were a kid and you'd dropped a Lego in our impala's heater. I never took that out because it reminds me of our childhood. ( _Sam raises the knife to stab Dean.)_

SAM: I told you to shut up! ( _Suddenly he collapse and groans in pain.)_

DEAN: ( _Looking at him in concern.)_ Sammy! ( _Sam looks around in confusion and over at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean! What happened? Where are we?

DEAN: At some warehouse. Can you get me untied?

SAM: ( _Weakly gets up.)_ What happened to you? ( _Gets Dean untied.)_

DEAN: Crowley tied me up and you cut me up.

SAM: What? I wouldn't do that!

DEAN: He's giving you demon blood Sam. He's been injecting it into you. ( _Cringes in pain.)_

SAM: Need to get you out of here. ( _Sam shakes a little and hunches over groaning.)_

DEAN: Sam!

SAM: I'm ok, just I need to detox. ( _Dean tries getting up cringing in pain. Sam helps him. Dean leans on him as Crowley walks in.)_

CROWLEY: So how's it going? ( _Notices what's going on.)_ What are you doing, Sam?

SAM: ( _Glaring at him.)_ Saving my brother!

CROWLEY: What!? You can't do that! ( _Crowley starts approaching him.)_

SAM: Don't you come one step closer!

CROWLEY: Or what? What are you going to do? ( _Sam stretches his hand out and stares at him.)_ That won't work on me!

SAM: Shut up! ( _Suddenly Crowley goes flying across the room into a walk knocking him out.)_ Come on Dean, let's get out of here. ( _Sam helps Dean out of the room and warehouse. Outside they both look around.)_

DEAN: ( _Weak.)_ Now what?

SAM: Where's Cas?

DEAN: Crowley sent him away with fricken symbol.

SAM: ( _Looks around.)_ Cas, we need you! Where are you? ( _They both slowly walk away from the warehouse. Cas shows up behind them.)_

CAS: You guys look like hell. (T _hey both turn around)_

DEAN: Cas you're a sight for sore eyes. ( _Cas stares at him.)_ Never mind get us out of here please. ( _Cas puts his hands on them both and all disappear. In the warehouse, Crowley sits up holding his head.)_

CROWLEY: Been Winchestered again. ( _Punches the wall in frustration.)_

 **BUNKER 5 A.M.**

 _(Sam and Cas are in the study sitting at the table.)_

SAM: How's Dean?

CAS: He's asleep in his room.

SAM: You heal him.

CAS: Of course but his body still needs the rest. How are you feeling?

SAM: I'll live. ( _Cas stares at him not believing him.)_

CAS: You still have that blood in you.

SAM: I can control it I always have

CAS: From what I can remember you haven't ever been able to. You always needed more.

SAM: I did with Lucifer.

CAS: Yeh but the end result about got you killed and lost forever.

SAM: I got your point Cas. ( _Cas gets near him. He lays his hand on Sam's arm that Crowley had put the syringes into. He cringes in pain and collapses to the floor.)_

CAS: ( _Cas gets on the floor with him.)_ Sam, What's wrong? Talk to me. ( _There's no response. Dean walks in and notices Sam on the floor. He rushes over to him.)_

DEAN: _(Gets down on the floor with him.)_ Sam! ( _Looks at Cas.)_ What's going on?

CAS: I tried healing him of the demon blood that's still in him. This was the result.

DEAN: ( _Sits Sam up.)_ Sam talk to me. ( _Shakes him gently.)_ Wake up Sammy. Come on don't do this to me. ( _Sam moves and looks around. Dean hugs him tight.)_ You scared me little brother.

SAM: ( _Confused.)_ What happened?

CAS: You passed out when I tried healing you.

DEAN: Is he delivered?

CAS: As much as he's going to be. He's going to forever have some of it in his blood. He's had since he was baby.

DEAN: Yeh don't remind me. ( _Stands up and helps Sam up.)_ You feeling ok now?

SAM: Weak but yeh I feel not as heavy inside.

DEAN: I'll get some breakfast on and we'll just take an r and r day. ( _Walks into the kitchen and Sam nods yes. Cas looks at him.)_

CAS: I gotta go. You take care ok? Call me if you all need me.

SAM: Of course, thanks Cas. ( _Cas disappears. Sam turns to got to the kitchen as he does the scene shows his eyes. They turn black….)_

 **THE END**


End file.
